


Other Mentors

by Merfilly



Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert, Lensman series - Smith
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Other Memory reached Other Places</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Mentors

In Other Memory, there are always individuals that reach out and speak strongly, once the Agony has been passed by a Reverend Mother.

Not all of these seem to be true genetic ancestresses, for if such a thing as the Lens and the concept of Arisia had existed, the Machines could never have won Earth.

Yet Jessica turned time and time again to Clarissa MacDougall, so-called Red Lensman, for aid in coping with Paul and Alia both.

_"You cannot confine greatness, Jessica. They are born to something beyond our own knowing."_ Clarissa's words ring true, overlaid on memories of her son and his four sisters.

"But what if that we do not know destroys them?" Jessica whispers into the night.

_"Then we as mothers did not serve our own purpose in strengthening and nurturing them as well as we should have. Remember, it is our power to prove love to them, and let it be their guide."_


End file.
